yukio's sick day
by haname ailime
Summary: while yukio is the responsible one of the two brothers and he usually makes sure that rin takes care of all the things needed, he also needs help at times, even though he might not want that at the time. yukio gets sick and is too stubborn to ask for help, so rin has to drag him out of class to get him to rest.


rin's pov

i woke up as usually because kuro jumped onto my face almost suffocating me. looking over to yukio's bed i could see he already had left, like every morning.

it still surprises me how little he sleeps and is still able to function every day. it wont be long until it will finally all backfire on him, i bet, and he'll get sick. not that i would want that for him but at least he would learn his lessons and take better care of himself.

looking at my alarm clock i see i still had 5 minutes until i actually had to get up, but that wouldn't be worth it. so i got up and got ready to leave for class. yukio is teaching that one.

as his older brother im incredibly proud of him. others always expect me to be jealous but i just.. im way too proud of him to even think about jealousy. but on the other hand he's way too grown up for a 15-year-old. he really should take a break every now and then.

walking into the classroom i note that almost everyone's already there, but for one im not late. as i sit down the door opens and yukio walks in. he greets us with his usual smile but something doesnt seem quite right to me. 15 years of living with him i can tell when he is faking it, he would often pretend to be alright when we were kids, as to not make me worry. i could tell that he was hiding something. i held back from asking him im front of the whole class.

i kept glancing at him, seeing his eyes become more unfocused when he thought the class was distracted by their work. it wasnt anything major, but i could clearly tell he wasnt at his best today.

halfway through the lesson i had enough and got up, ordering him to step outside with me. he rolled his eyes, telling me i wasnt his mother. and yes, i might not be his mother, but i still am responsible for him and since he cant seem to take care of himself, it is now my job to do so.

outside i close the door and say "you know, yukio, im not blind. its clear as daylight that somethings up with you. so why dont you make it easier for both of us and just tell me whats going on". he just glared at me, that brat! seriously usually he is the responsible one, the grown up one, and im the one not listening to anything he says. but whenever he's sick or tired he just gets so bratty. its like our personalities almost switch.

he turns away, probably wanting to return to class "listen rin, it has nothing to do with you. so why dont you just leave me alone and focus on your studies. you really need it."

before he reaches the door, i grab his arm and hold onto him tightly. "let go of me, rin! i have a class to teach. if you dont want to be there, fine! go home, its not like it will do you any good anyways. you dont study, you never do your homework and you're just –"

before he was able to finish his sentence i had pressed him against the wall with my arm, still holding onto his with my other hand.

"you listen to me now, little brother. you might be right about all that, but at least im not as stupid as you to just let my body suffer and let myself get sick because i dont take care of myself. you might have the brains but you're even more stupid than i am sometimes. it's simply childish!"

he stares at me for a second before tearing his arm out of my grip and almost sprinting back to the classroom.

he walked into it before slamming the door shut in front of my face.

i walk in after him, sitting down and staring at him, or rather his back as he refused to look at me. shiemi leaned over to me and asked "what did you two do out there? i have never seen yukio look that pissed at you." i smile at her "oh well he's sick but stubborn so i wanted to talk to him about that."

there was no point in lying to her. so i might as well tell her the truth right away.

i look up to yukio again, and he seems to be getting weaker than before. i guess the adrenaline from our fight was starting to leave his body. it got to the point where he had to actually sit down. i could see his leg tremble and his hands shake a but as he picked up some papers from his desk.

'that stubborn prick' i thought to myself as i look to check the time.

10 more minutes. then i would drag yukio back to our dorm and forbid him to leave again.

and those minutes are long. they feel longer than the whole hour and 20 minutes this class had been going.

i cant stop checking on yukio. while yes, i might be mad at him for being so stubborn, im not actually angry. just really worried.

he keeps adjusting and readjust his glasses with his hands while trying to read whatever is written on those stupid papers. after a short while he seems to accept that its useless, his vision must be really blurry.

i look over to shiemi who's also looking at him worried.

"hey dont worry, when this class is over i will drag his ass back to our dorm and force some chicken soup down his throat." i told her, trying to lift her mood a bit. she gives me a small smile. "really shiemi, i've got this! i have been dealing with this stubborn brat for the last 15 years!"

seems i've said it too loud as everyone, but yukio, looks up towards me with a questioning expression on their face.

but yukio doesnt move. im not sure if he's ignoring me or genuinly didnt hear me.

glancing at the clock real quickly again i note its only two more minutes. but not patient enough to wait anymore, i walk up to yukio's desk. "yukio, lets go back to our dorm. i dont think you should be pushing yourself so hard."

but he didnt move at all. very funny, ignoring me like that. i slam my hand onto his table, causing him to jump a little, but he still refused to look up at me. "yukio if you dont come on your own i will physically drag you!"

he still didnt response. that was it. i pushed my hand under his chin, forcing his head up to look at me.

but what i saw shocked me.

his skin was pale but his cheeks flushed red and he was breathing through his mouth in short gasps.

"shit yukio. what the fuck. how could you let yourself get so sick."

his eyes were half closed and it didnt seem like he recognized my presence.

i turned to the rest of the class "guys, my stupid little brother is really sick, as you might be able to tell." sarcastic as ever.. "so i'll take him to our dorm. if anyone asks, tell them for me please."

with that i scoop him up into my arms, his head against my chest,and go as fast as i can back to our shares dorm.

that idiot!

once there, i lay him onto his bed, take off his glasses and put some cold pats on his forehead, since he obviously had a fever.

i then proceed to go into our small kitchen and cook him some chicken soup, but checking on him constantly.

in the kitchen, i hear a weak groan come from the bedroom so i hurry back as fast as i can.

but yukio wasnt awake. i could hear him whimper and groan in his sleep, not looking at all peaceful.

trying to calm him down i took his hand into mine and squeezed it encouragingly. to my surprise he actually calmed down a little and squeezed back.

"n..ch.." i look towards his face in surprise. his eyes were barely open but it seemed he was awake. "wh-what did you say yuki-chan?"

"n..cha–" his words were interrupted by a coughing fit. "that doesnt sound so good, yuki" a small smile of relieve on my face. at least he woke up so soon again. "i'll bring you a glass of water."

when i got back, i helped him sit up and held the glass up for him, not trusting his strength to hold it by himself, yet.

"so you admit now that you're sick?" i laugh while he glares at me. "but seriously yukio, you should take care of yourself better. and if you do end up sick, you know you can always come to your amazing, smart, handsome, great big brother!" i say as i throw myself onto him and start tickling him, just like i did when we were younger.

it was nice seeing him laugh like this, squirming to get away but obviously enjoying the contact.

"i made you some chicken soup, so you want that now or later?"

after clearing his throat he responded "later. thank you, rin."

i smirk. "come on little brother, its O-N-I-Chan!" tackling him once again, this time in a big bear hug and not letting him go. i had been so worried, i honestly just needed this right now.

and i know he secretly seeks a comforting touch as well.

at first he struggles against me, trying to get me to let him go but after a short moment he excepts that in this state, he has no chance against me and goes limp in my arms, relaxing into the touch.

"you know, yuki, sometimes i miss doing stuff like this.

you know im so proud of you for everything you're doing, but you dont take any time for yourself anymore.

and you see now how you'll end up because of that."

"shut up, r-.. onii-chan" he whispered that last part, but i still heard it because we were so close to each other right now.

"what did you say? i didnt hear you!" i laughed. "sh-shut up. nothing! i said nothing. maybe you're the one sick and hearing things!"

i look at him, his face even more red, not from the fever though. "sure thing, little bro."

i could see his eyes becoming more unfocused, closing slowly but snapping open again. "you should get some rest, yuki" i get up from his bed. "dont leave. please?"

i chuckle. just like when we were kids.

i crawl into bed next to him. he makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes. i watch him as his breath evens out and he slowly drifts to sleep.

its nice, watching my little (even if not even by a day, still LITTLE) brother finally get the rest he so desperately needs.

he looks so young when asleep, he actually looks his age for once.

as he turns and tosses in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare again, i cuddle close to him and hold him in his sleep. it gets him to relax, luckily, and he snuggles closer into the warmth of another persons touch.

he really doesnt seem to get that enough.

as much as I wanted to stay and watch him sleep, nope not creepy at all alright, just a big brother taking care of his little brother. As much as I wanted to keep doing that, I knew if I didn't look after the chicken soup that was still cooking on the stove, it would most likely spill over and make a huge mess. Luckily I had turned it down to almost zero, but I definitely need to check on it.

Trying not to disturb yukio's well needed sleep, I try to crawl out of his stone hard grip he has on me. I have never before moved slower and more careful than I did just then, almost slow-mo.

Tip-toeing into the kitchen I keep sneaking glances at him to make sure I didn't wake him up. To my luck, he was still sleeping soundly, looking content as a kitten.

I took the soup off the stove and made sure it tasted good, which of course it did, im just amazing! But all jokes aside, it did taste pretty good, so I poured it into a bowl and brought it over to yukio.

Convincing me to disturb his rest, I leaned over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

"yukio, come one wake up. You should eat something." He turns away from me and just keeps snoring on. "yukio!" at my loud voice, he flinches and fastly sits up "yes, sorry I overslept!" his reaction, while I wouldn't say it surprised me to be honest, it still was a shock.

And as you could imagine, he sat up way too fast causing him to get dizzy and almost fall back onto the bed. "wow yukio, watch out!" I catch him by the shoulders before he falls over, a small 'oof' leaving his lips at the impact. After just a second, he pushes my hands away. "you better now?" he quickly glances at my eyes "im fine". Sure he is, just like he was earlier in the classroom. Brat.

"alright, _little brother _I brought you your chicken soup, and I want you to eat some of that, please?" and to my surprise he actually took the spoon from my hand, reaching for the bowl "mhmh, nope, you'll just spill all that everywhere." "fine"

After eating a bit of that soup, with my help obviously because im a really great, amazing, caring big brother (bear with my ego here guys), he went right back to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later he _actually _looked fine, all better, but I still forced him to stay in bed, as it was late at night anyways, until the next morning.

We still have a lot to discuss, but for now I just hope he learned that he can tell me whenever he needs help. He might be the responsible one, but he should know that even he needs help sometime. Even he cant do everything on his own.


End file.
